TFA Poetry
by angelsweet2011
Summary: This is just a collection of poems that i write in my free time. Requests are encouraged!
1. Megatron

**This is my first poem so please dont kill me if you don't like it. _**

**Decepticon Leader**

The leader of many

An unstoppable force

The killer of thousands

who shows no remorse

Many who follow

To command as he wants

His cannons fire

At Autobots he taunts

A smirk of pure evil

Sends chills down your spine

He must deal with Starscream

Who does nothing but whine

Plotting and planning

From dusk until dawn

World conquest will be his,

For he is Megatron.

* * *

Tell if you like it, hated it, something. any request are welcome! Review!


	2. Blitzwing

**Here's another one. It's about Blitzwing this time. Don't worry, i'm going to try and get some Autobots on here sooner or later.**

**Three Face**

Icy, the calm one,

Avery smart guy.

His alt mode's a jet,

That flies through the sky.

Hothead, so stubborn,

Has plenty of rage.

The tank for his alt

Always ready to engage!

Random, he's crazy,

But also quite fun.

The scary look he gives you

Makes you want to run.

Blitzwing, the three-face.

A triple changer threat.

He's cool, ill-tenpered, and insane

And would kill us all, I bet!

* * *

**Did you like it? please review! Also, don't forget that i also take request. Tell me who you want up here next! XD**


	3. Optimus X Arcee

**I Hope you like this! I did it as a request for OPlover. I couldn't think of what to write for this, so don't chew me out too bad.

* * *

**

**Optimus X Arcee**

Optimus sat in his office,

Bored out of his mind.

Until a worried Femme

Came to free him from this bind.

Arcee walked in,

A smile on her face,

Hoping she wasn't intruding

In his private work place.

He motioned her forward,

Glad she was here.

As she stood before him,

He grabbed and held her dear.

They then pulled apart

And began to share a kiss.

All their love was in it,

Full of endless bliss.

They wanted it to last,

But, alas, duty calls.

So, Arcee left

Down those promising halls.

The Optimus sat down,

Once again alone.

Though this time was different.

He was in the "Love Zone."

Distant Love


	4. Starscream

**Traitor**

Starscream

Air Commander

Liar, Deceiver, Charmer

Always trying to kill Megatron

Second in Command

Evil Seeker

Decepticon

* * *

**I know it was short, but I wanted to try a different style. Like it, hate it, I don't care. I'm making a new one later anyways. Please review, though. I'm still accepting requests. Don't be shy! I don't bite... much. *smirks*  
**


	5. Wasp

_**This was a request from midna28. Not sure if it's what you expected, but I tried my best.**_

* * *

**My One Sane Thing**

Where did I go wrong?

What did I do?

I was framed for a crime,

When I didn't have a clue.

Being on Earth

Is sometime really tough.

The Autobots hunt me,

With guns, twins, and stuff.

Though as I hid

I made one real friend.

My processor broken.

Now, hers to mend.

I met her recently

At first there was no trust.

But being on Earth,

I find her a must.

She meets me each night,

In fact, she comes right now.

I'm glad I'm not lonely,

No way, no how.

Where did I go wrong?

What did I do?

I always start thinking

How I don't deserve you.

Thank you for coming,

For staying with me.

I think I now trust you,

My cute, human sweet pea.

* * *

_**I hope this was good. I had a really hard time thinking of something for this.**_


	6. Starscream's Inner Thoughts

_**This is another request by midna28. It not really a poem, but it not really long enough for me to want to make it a one-shot, or something. The is in a specific shape. Can you guess what it is? :P**_

* * *

I

am

the one

who will become

The next great leader.

They will bow before me and praise my name, countless times.

Megatron's time is about to end. He is not fit to be leader.

The reign of Lord Starscream is upon us. I will crush

Megatron beneath my pedes. I can already hear

the cheers of my loyal followers.

One day, I will take action.

And all will recognize the

true might of the one

and the only true

Decepticon Lord.

* * *

**_I know it looks like crud, but you try making one of these in this format. T^T Oh well I tried. You are allowed to bash me for this one. Also, I had someone ask me to make a poem about rattrap, but I know next to nothing about that character. Help is very much appreciated._**


End file.
